The Animorphs: Marco Chats
by Tobias Mason Park
Summary: Just a bunch of snipets of Marco's internet conversations with the mysterious BeautyQueen016...Internet chatting was never this interesting.  My first attempt at a Marco fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Marco's Web Chat Buddy:**

**Monkeyman215: **Hey, how you doing?

**BeautyQueen016: **I'm alright, how are you?

**Monkeyman215: **I'm simply spectacular, now that I'm talking to you.

**BeautyQueen016: **I bet you say that to _all _the internet girls **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **You'd be surprised…

**BeautyQueen016: **So what are you up to right now?

**Monkeyman215: **You mean _right_ now; right at this moment? **:P**

**BeautyQueen016:** Lol…yes, as in right at this moment.

**Monkeyman215: **Nothing much…just working out; just a bit.

**BeautyQueen016: **Oh! You work out, eh? You must be very hot!

**Monkeyman215:** Actually, I'm quite cool at the moment (H)

**BeautyQueen016: **Lol…and you're funny too.

**BeautyQueen016: **But really, what do you look like?

_**Monkeyman215 signed out….**_

**BeautyQueen016: **Wow!

_**Monkeyman215 signed in…**_

**Monkeyman215: **Sorry, babe. My computer is f****ed up. No hard feelings?

**BeautyQueen016: **No, I think I've gotten over it. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Ralf Macchio.

**BeautyQueen016: **What about Ralf Macchio?

**Monkeyman215: **That's what I look like. Just picture a young Ralf Macchio; from the Karate Kid movies.

**BeautyQueen016: **Lol, oh! I love him! You must be gorgeous.

**Monkeyman215: ** And what about you?

**BeautyQueen016: **Well, have you ever seen Ferris Bueller?

**Monkeyman215: **…Yea…

**BeautyQueen016: **I sort of look like his girlfriend; except I'm blonde…and maybe an inch or two taller.

**Monkeyman215: **Lucky me, I'm talking to a BABE! **:p**

**BeautyQueen016: :$**

**Monkeyman215: **So, do you have any hobbies?

**BeautyQueen016: **That was a very lame question, Monkeyman! **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Hell, I can't be smooth all the time. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **But, really; what are you into?

**BeautyQueen016: **Haha. I'm into a lot of things. Old movies from the eighties…anything by John Hughes. I'm into sports; mostly swimming and gymnastics.

**Monkeyman215: **Now I have really hit the jack pot! **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Lmfao!

**Monkeyman016: **So…BeautyQueen, do you have a boyfriend?

**BeautyQueen016: **Ugh…I don't know anymore.

**Monkeyman215: **Is that a yes…no…maybe…What are you two, friends with benefits? **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Ha! I wish. We haven't even kissed yet.

**Monkeyman215: **He's a wimp!

**Monkeyman215: **I would have kissed you the second I saw you.

**BeautyQueen016: **Lmfao. You haven't even seen a picture of me yet, monkeyboy **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **What, you don't believe in love at first chat?

**Monkeyman215: **And it's monkeyMAN, not monkeyBOY **:p**

**Monkeyman215: **And you could always just send me a photo you know **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Maybe…I have to go though, duty calls.

**Monkeyman215: **Same…it's weird, my phone just rang **:P** Probably my buddy.

**BeautyQueen016: **Chat with you when I'm done?

**Monkeyman215: **Definitely, babe!


	2. Chapter 2

_BeautyQueen016 signed in. _

_**Monkeyman215 signed in.**_

**Monkeyman215: **Well, if it isn't my favourite internet girl How are you, babe?

**BeautyQueen016: **Just hanging back at my place with my sister.

**Monkeyman215: **Please tell me that you two are twins!

**BeautyQueen016: **Lmfao! Sorry, buddy.

**Monkeyman215:** Oh well…are you two close, at least?

**BeautyQueen016: **We're pretty close, I guess. I don't know.

**Monkeyman215: **Is she aware of the fact that her big sister is talking to a stranger?

**BeautyQueen016: **HELL NO! My mom would freak if she knew I had this account! She would think I was talking to a rapist!

**BeautyQueen016:** …Are you a rapist?

**Monkeyman215: **Na, you can trust me.

**BeautyQueen016: **But we haven't even met **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Ok…how about this: I promise that I'm not a rapist, if you promise me that you aren't a dude! **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Lmfao! Would it be so bad if I was? **;p**

**Monkeyman215: **I'm not into that sort of thing…sorry, babe **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Don't worry, I'm 150% girl.

**Monkeyman215: **I would like some proof of that **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Sorry, buddy…no photo for you **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Yet….

**Monkeyman215: **Ah, so there's hope for the monkeyman? **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Perhaps ;)

**BeautyQueen016: **I just want to get to know you first.

**BeautyQueen016: **For starters, what's your real name?

**BeautyQueen016: **I am not giving a photo of myself to some guy who calls himself monkeyman.

**BeautyQueen016: **What made you pick "**monkeyman215**" anyways?

**BeautyQueen016: **And how old are you?

**Monkeyman215: **Lmfao! Give me time to answer a few.

**BeautyQueen016: **Lol…alright. I'm done.

**Monkeyman215: **Alright, well my real name is Jake…

**Monkeyman215: **I'm fifteen, but a lot closer to sixteen. I also look a lot older than I really am.

**Monkeyman215: **I like Planet of the Apes…that's where monkeyman comes from.

**Monkeyman215: **I want to know about you as well. Same questions. Go.

**BeautyQueen016: **My name is Melissa, I just turned sixteen.

**Monkeyman215: **Ah, so you really must be a Beauty Queen then **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Oh yes, most definitely. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Alright. How tall are you?

**BeautyQueen016: **I'm around 5'7 or 5'8. Hbu?

**Monkeyman215: **I'm a whopping 6'0 **:P**

**BeautyQueen016:** **:o **You're tall and you work out? I must see a picture of you!

**Monkeyman215: **Lol…You first, babe.

**BeautyQueen016: **Do you have any siblings?

**Monkeyman215: **Na…It's just me and my dad.

**BeautyQueen016: **Oh…

**BeautyQueen016:** What happened to your mom?

**BeautyQueen016: **If you don't mind me asking…you don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable.

**Monkeyman215:** No, it's fine. My mother left…it's complicated. I don't see her often.

**BeautyQueen016: ** That sucks, Jake (N) I'm sorry.

**Monkeyman215: Hey**, babe, it's no big deal. (Y) I got you **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **_Babe…I got you Babe (8)_

**Monkeyman215: **Oh my Lord! **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **What, you aren't a Sonny and Cher fan? **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **I'm a hip hop kind of guy. **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Too bad. I'm a rock 'n' roll girl. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Did I say hip hop? I meant rock **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Mhmm…

**BeautyQueen016: **So…how are you with the lady folk?

**Monkeyman215: **I do alright, I guess.

**BeautyQueen016: **What, a big stud like you isn't beating the girls off with a stick? **:P**

**Monkeyman215: :P **Don't worry, I am.

**Monkeyman215: **I'm just trying to find somebody real.

**BeautyQueen016: **Same goes for me.

**Monkeyman215: **You're man still not pleasing you?

**BeautyQueen016: **He just won't make a move!

**BeautyQueen016: **Don't you guys know that us girls have needs? **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Hey, just give me your address, and I'll please you until you beg me to stop. **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **I don't know. I'm a hard girl to please. **:P**

**BeautyQueen016: **Ugh. Speaking of hard to please; the "boyfriend" is calling. I have to go (N) Chat with you in a bit?

**Monkeyman215: **Of course. It's not like I have to save the world or anything…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monkeyman215 has signed in…**_

_**Beautyqueen016 has signed in…**_

**Monkeyman215: **Do you want to play a game?

**Beautyqueen016: **Depends, what's the game?

**Monkeyman215: **Have you ever?

**Beautyqueen016:** Alright…I'll go first.

**Beautyqueen016: **Have you ever kissed a girl?

**Monkeyman215:** Yes. What kind of question is that?

**Beautyqueen016: **Were you expecting something more rated R?

**Monkeyman215:** Well, yea…

**Beautyqueen016: **Well, too bad! **;P**

**Beautyqueen016: **Your turn, Jake.

**Monkeyman215: **Have _you_ ever kissed a girl? **:P**

**Beautyqueen016: **Not going to answer that. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Come on, Melissa, spill!

**Monkeyman215: **I won't tell! **;P**

**Beautyqueen016: **Fine…yes

**Monkeyman215: **No freaking way! **:P **I want to hear this!

**Beautyqueen016: **It's not a big deal.

**Beautyqueen016: **It was at camp, two years ago, so it doesn't even count.

**Monkeyman215: **It still counts. **:P**

**Beautyqueen016: **W/e

**Monkeyman215: **Well, was there tongue?

**Beautyqueen016: **…

**Monkeyman215: **I knew it! **:P**

**Beautyqueen016: **Have you ever felt a girl up?

**Monkeyman215: **Sadly, no…

**Monkeyman215: **Why, have you? **;P**

**Beautyqueen016:** Lol, no. I didn't go that far with her.

**Monkeyman215: **I have to meet this girl…Is she online? Who was she?

**Beautyqueen016: **She was a close friend of mine.

**Monkeyman215: **Alright…Have you ever gone all the way with a guy?

**Beautyqueen016: **Not with my boyfriend, if that's what you mean…

**Monkeyman215: **But have you?

**Beautyqueen016: **Nope.

**Monkeyman215: **How far have you gone?

**Beautyqueen016:** Ha, it's not your turn! **;P**

**Monkeyman215: **Fine…go!

**Beautyqueen016: **Have you ever experimented with another guy?

**Monkeyman215: **You'd better be talking about science class!

**Beautyqueen016: **Lol, have you?

**Monkeyman215: **NO!

**Monkeyman215: **No! No! No! Capital N-O! NO!

**Monkeyman215: **And did I forget to mention **NOOO**

**Beautyqueen016: **LMFAO…It was just a question…

**Beautyqueen016: **Can I ask you one other question?

**Monkeyman215: **Shoot.

**Beautyqueen016: **Why do guys get so sensitive about their sexuality?

**Beautyqueen016: **I mean, if two guys accidentally touch hands for one second, they start freaking out!

**Beautyqueen016: **I mean, nobody is saying that you're gay! **:P**

**Beautyqueen016: **And it's such a double standard!

**Beautyqueen016: **Guy's get turned on when they see two girls making out; because **THAT** is ok.

**Beautyqueen016: **But when two guys are being romantic with each other, then that's just wrong!

**Monkeyman215: **Hey, I never said homosexuality was wrong.

**Monkeyman215:** It's just that I'm straight!

**Beautyqueen016:** So am I, but I've kissed a girl.

**Monkeyman215: **Well…that's different…

**Beautyqueen016: **There's the double standard. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Hey, I'm not disagreeing with you.

**Monkeyman215: **I guess guys are just put off by stuff like that.

**Monkeyman215: **Like…we know that we're straight, or that our buddy is straight…but we have this…fear of others thinking we're gay. That's why we freak out.

**Monkeyman215: **Have you ever gone past second base?

**Beautyqueen016: **I haven't even made it to first yet.

**Monkeyman215: **Are you kidding me? The boyfriend hasn't done anything yet?

**Beautyqueen016: **Nope.

**Monkeyman215: **Maybe he's waiting for you to make a move.

**Beautyqueen016: **Why should I make the first move? It's the guy's job.

**Monkeyman215: **Speaking of double standards…

**Beautyqueen016: **What?

**Monkeyman215: **Beautyqueen016: Why should I make the first move? It's the guy's job.

**Beautyqueen016: **Ha-ha! You're so perceptive (sarcasm).

**Monkeyman215: **No, I'm being serious! **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **You women go on and on about equality, and you still have the balls to say that it's the MAN'S job to make a move!

**Monkeyman215: **Figuratively speaking…I meant the metaphorical balls…

**Beautyqueen016: **Yes…I picked up on that…

**Monkeyman215:** I'm just saying…girls are doing stuff like that all the time. **:P**

**Beautyqueen016: **Well then, you're in luck. I'm not a girl.

**Monkeyman215: **You'd better be kidding…

**Beautyqueen016: **Nope.

**Monkeyman215: **Liar!

**Beautyqueen016: **Nope. I'm telling the truth.

**Beautyqueen016: **And you were flirting with a dude this whole time.

**Beautyqueen016: **And I'm posting our convos on the forums. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Dude…come on…Let's not do anything hasty…

**Beautyqueen016: **Relax, I was kidding. **:P**

**Monkeyman215: **Yea, I bet you are.

**Beautyqueen016: **I am! I'm a girl!

**Monkeyman215: **I'm not falling for that again...

**Beautyqueen016:** Come on, Jake, I was kidding.

**Monkeyman215:** Too bad, I'm not falling for it!

_**Beautyqueen016 wants to share a photo with you….**_

**Monkeyman215:**This better not be photo of a guy…

_**Monkeyman215 has accepted Beautyqueen016's photo**_

_**Receiving file…file buffering…**_

**Beautyqueen016: **That's a recent photo, and I don't share it with just anyone! **;P**

_**Monkeyman215 has received Beautyqueen016's photo**_

**Beautyqueen016: **You like? **;P**

_**Monkeyman215 has signed out**_

**Beautyqueen016: **What a jerk off!

_**Ratman2112 has signed in…**_

**Ratman2112: **I'll talk to you!

_**Beautyqueen016 has signed out…**_

**Ratman2112: **Well…she was probably a dude anyways…Screw this, I'm going back to omeagle…

**Hey, I had to let David have a cameo in this one :P**

**David is too much of a badass to leave out of a story :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; sorry it's so short. I was going to add more dialogue, but I liked the way Marco eased his way into getting a photo from Beautyqueen. **

**TMP**


End file.
